Forever Young
by LilahMorgann
Summary: Noel Larkin comes back to bring some peace to her family and Lilly hopes she can help her.
1. Chapter 1

Lilly Rush sighed as she sat down at her desk for another long day at work. The station room was filled with the phones ringing off the hooks, and the other detectives were busy trying to cover them. Although Lilly and the rest of her squad solved cold cases they were just as busy as other homicide detectives. She was completely engrossed in the stack of files when a voice interrupted her.

"Any fresh murders?" Her partner Scotty Valens asked while that giving her that grin he knew she loved, even though she would never admit it.

"Ha-ha, very funny Scotty." She rolled her eyes and returned back to her files. "Don't forget Stillman wanted us to go through the Jackman files before we testify next week."

"Sure thing, Lil." He gave her that grin again and Lilly just laughed. As the hour passed Will, Nick and Kat came into the office. Lilly was still buried in her files when Kat's voice pulled her out of her own head. She looked over to see a teen girl standing over Kat's desk. She had beautiful long brown hair that was pulled halfway back, gently framing her heart shaped face. She wore a nice red wool coat, and Lilly guessed she came from money from the looks of her shoes. She made eye contact with the girl as Kat pointed Lilly out. Lilly got up and walked over to Kat's desk, and she tried to think if she knew the girl. The girl seemed nervous and she fidgeted with an envelope while looking around the room.

"Lilly, this is Musetta." Lilly smiled and shook the hand the girl had put out . Lilly knew she recognized that name from somewhere and she tried to place where she knew the girl from.

"Oh, please no one calls me that. Just call me by my middle name, Noel." Noel tried to smile but she was obviously upset.

"I'm sorry have we met? Do you have any information about a case?" Noel opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again while shaking her head.

"I'm sorry; I don't know why I thought you would know who I am. The last time you saw me I was a baby." Lilly put a hand to her mouth and took a deep breath as she realized where she knew her from. She just couldn't believe after all these years she had come back.

_The rain pounded against Lilly Rush's windshield as she tried to drive safely down the alley. She was through with a long shift and she couldn't wait to get home. She groaned when she noticed a dark colored car in the middle of the alley way. She pulled up behind the car and got out to yell at whoever was stupid enough to block her way. Shielding herself from the rain with her coat she carefully walked to the driver's side window when a baby's cry startled her. When she looked into the driver's side window which was already down to tell them to move along she gasped. A handsome young man, about thirty, sat slumped over with a bullet hole in the middle of his forehead. She looked past the man to see who she assumed to be his wife with a similar wound. Trying not to get upset she looked into the back window and saw a baby squirming in its infant seat. She reached into her pocket and called it in to the station. The baby stopped crying and began to screech the most horrible sound Lily had ever heard. Only now did Lilly realize the rain had stopped. Despite knowing she would probably get yelled at for breaking protocol, she opened the car door. She gently lifted the baby out of its seat and rocked it gently. She realized she could stop thinking of the baby as it and as a when she noticed the pink sweater. She wondered who wanted to shoot these parents and what was going to happen to this baby girl._


	2. Chapter 2

Lilly put on a smile and put her hand forward for Noel to shake.

"I'm sorry; I do know who you are." She looked over her shoulder to see Stillman in his office. "Let's go into my boss's office to talk, okay?" Noel followed her and Lilly opened to office door.

"Boss, someone is here to talk to us." Stillman looked up from his desk and smiled.

"Please take a seat Miss." Lilly motioned towards one of the seats in front of his desk. Lilly took a seat next to Noel after she took a seat. The young girl was trying to smile but it was clear she was anxious.

"Boss, this is Musetta Larkin, but everyone calls her Noel."

"Do you have some information about a cold case?" He asked gently.

"I'm the one who found her parents in their car after they had been killed. She was in the car but she was just a baby." Lilly sighed thinking about that that night. "I had actually only been a cop for two days."

"I'm sorry for your loss Noel. What were your parent's names?" Stillman was an experienced cop and he knew that he needed Noel to feel that someone cared about her parents.

"Louisa and Peter. You might have heard about them when they died. My Grandfather was a DA then, and he is a judge in New York now." Lily could see a look of recognition in his eyes.

"Of course, I remember when they passed away. Your family is powerful in New York." Noel squirmed at this comment.

"My Father was an ADA and my mother was an orthopedic surgeon, so I guess you could say that. My grandfathers and fathers job is probably what got my parents killed." Noel wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes. Lilly reached over and took Noels hand. "Anyway, I have something to show you. I wanted to come earlier, but it's hard for me to get the time away from my Grandfather and Aunt Rose." She started to open the envelope but Stillman stopped her.

"Wait, your Grandfather doesn't know you are here? And I'm sorry who is Aunt Rose? I thought I remembered reading both of your parents where only children."

"My Grandfather is a paranoid freak. He thinks that if I poke around in my parent's case whoever killed them will come after me." She looked down; taking on a calmer tone and was clearly embarrassed by her outburst. "I call Aunt Rose my Aunt, but my Father was her mentor while she was in law school. My Father was like an older brother to her, and after he died she stayed around to help my Grandfather. My Grandmother died when my Father was just ten, and my mother's parents live in Italy for their work."

"Your Grandfather could be right. Your father crossed some very dangerous people and your parents killers could still be out there. You really shouldn't be here without your Grandfather knowing."

"I know, I know. But I couldn't just sit around at home knowing I had something Detective Rush could work with." Noel pulled out a piece of stationary and handed to Lily. She looked it over and then handed it to Stillman. "It's my father's handwriting. I was cleaning out a desk I found in our storage room when I found it. Grandfather told me I'm not allowed to go into that room, but it has things of my parents in it. I wanted to look around. That letter could be a reason to open their case again. My Father talks about how sorry he is and how he will make everything right. That he won't let this "him" ruin the family name. But I he never addresses who ever he wrote this letter to by name. And it maybe this has to do with his case, because obviously he never got a chance to mail this. I can't even imagine why he would handwrite a letter. None of this is making sense."

"They always assumed her parents had been killed by a mob family that Peter had been prosecuting. But this letter boss…" Lilly shook her head.

"This letter is why we are reopening this case. But you need to promise me you are going to go home and tell your Grandfather and Aunt Rose." Noel nodded and stood up to shake Stillman and Lilly's hands. She went to leave the office, but then paused and turned around.

"You have to help my family. My parents didn't die with their dignity they were shot like dogs. Please let me them have some justice."


	3. Chapter 3

Lilly, Scotty, Will, Nick, Kat, and Stillman were completely surrounded in files and boxes. All of their desks were covered in reports, interviews and pictures regarding the murders of Louisa and Peter Larkin.

"With all of this work put into it you would think they would have caught the killer." Kat sighed while sifting through papers.

"Says here it went cold pretty quick, but man power was put in for months after. When people like that are killed it gets noticed." Stillman said. "Can you catch us up to speed Lil?"

"Sure. It was a pretty basic homicide as horrible as that sounds. Both of their wallets were found on them so it wasn't a robbery. After that there isn't much else. Louisa didn't have any known enemies except a coworker, Penny Collins. They were both competing for a promotion, and some of their coworkers said Penny didn't like another woman in their field." Lilly stared at a small photograph of the young family that was paper clipped to a folder as the rest of the group chattered.

"The detectives interviewed her and she had alibi though. She was with her family at a restaurant in New York." Nick read from a report.

"Peter, on the other hand, had a lot of enemies. But I guess that's what happens when you are an ADA prosecuting mob families." Lilly told them. "No links were ever found to any of his cases though."

"It doesn't really make sense for them to go straight for the prosecutor. Criminals always take out the key witnesses first, and then go for the more big time if they get worried." Will replied.

"They lived in New York, but they were found in Philly. Did the detectives ever find out what they were doing here?" Scotty asked.

"Charles, Peter's father, thought maybe his son had surprised his wife with a weekend away. He said his son was quite the romantic." Lilly replied.

"Charles have an alibi?" Nick asked.

"Yes he did. He was helping Rose Leigh study for her law school exams." Stillman told him. "And let's be a little more cautious when we accuse on of New York's most powerful judges of murdering his own kid okay?" Nick just shook his head and grunted.

"Rose Leigh, or Aunt Rose, was one of the very few close friends of the family. Any chance she was having an affair with Peter?' Kat asked.

"I don't think so. In Charles statement he says that Louisa took to her too, and they had a lot of girl's night outs." Will read from one of the reports.

"It still could be a possibility, so we should check again that Charles is sure she was with him at the time of the murder." Stillman told the group. "Lil and Scotty go and interview Charles but tread lightly."

"Of course boss." Scotty nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Charles Larkin was had salt and pepper hair that was short because of his balding, but he was still a handsome man. Lilly and Scotty sat across from him at his desk in his chambers. Neither of the detectives got nervous anymore interviewing family members but asking a father if he thought his son was having an affair was always uncomfortable.

"Thank you for meeting us Judge Larkin. We know you are a very busy man." Scotty said.

"Well, I have to say when my granddaughter told me she had discovered new evidence I was upset. I thought… I thought we put this behind us." He clasped his hands together and looked out his large window that gave a great view of New York. "I never got a chance to mourn for my son, or Louisa. I had a little girl to raise."

"We will try to make these questions quick." Lilly told him and he nodded.

"You told the investigating detectives you had no idea why your son or daughter in law was in Philly right?"

"No, Peter hadn't mentioned anything. But he was a busy man and if they were taking Musetta with them there really was no reason to tell me." Lilly couldn't help but smile. Clearly Charles didn't like Noel taking on her nickname.

"How often did you see your son?" Scotty asked.

"I would say at least once a week and usually every other weekend."

"As far as you know Louisa didn't have any real enemies except for this Penny Collins?" Lilly asked.

"Oh yes, Penny." Charles sighed. "That was a tough time for Louisa."

_Charles looked up from his desk in his DA's office when his son walked in. He instantly grew worried when he saw how tired he looked._

_"Are you okay son?"_

_"Fine Dad. Louisa had a rough day at her new job at St. Peters that's all."_

_"It always amazes me how horrendous those men can be to such a sweet women." Peter shook his head._

_"No Dad this time it was another women. I guess she liked being the only female orthopedic surgeon."_

_"Louisa is a tough woman Peter. How else could she be married to you?" Both men laughed and Charles was relieved to have taken away some of his sons stress._

_"I have to go to my office Dad. It was good talking to you." Peter smiled._

_"It was good talking to you too." Charles smiled back and marveled at what a mature man his son had grown to be._

"I don't think either Peter or Louisa was too concerned though." Charles shrugged. "Friendly completion that's all."

Scotty paused and tried to phrase his next question carefully.

"Now sir, please don't take any offense to this. But as far as you know was your son seeing any other women?" Scotty didn't know how to register the Judges reaction when he started to laugh.

"Let me guess detective? Rose Leigh?" He smiled. "Rose was like a little sister to him. He took her on as his protégée pretty early on when she was an intern in my office. She was halfway through her first year of Law School when he died. I suppose that's why I kept her so close in the family. I wanted her to become the lawyer he knew she could be."

"She's the ADA for the neurotics division correct?" Lilly asked.

"Yes she is doing very well there." He paused to look at his watch. "I'm sorry detectives but I'm due in court. If you need to ask any more questions feel free to make an appointment with my secretary." Lilly and Scotty followed him out the door, and walked to Lilly's car.

"What do you say about dropping by St. Peters hospital?" Lilly asked. "We could see if it really was just friendly competition with Penny and Louisa."

"Sure thing." Scotty said.


	5. Chapter 5

As Lilly looked up the hospital on the GPS Scotty called Nick to have him verify Penny Collins still worked there. Nick found out she not only still worked there, but was the Chief of Surgery. They found a parking space close to the entrance of the hospital and walked in together. Lilly approached the receptionist in the lobby.

"Is Penny Collins available? Detective Lilly Rush and Scotty Valens." She asked as she flashed her badge.

"I'm not in trouble am I?" A woman's voice laughed. The detectives turned around to see a beautiful woman with auburn hair in a French braid standing behind them.

"Of course not ma'am. We just need to ask you a few questions about Louisa and Peter Larkin. Is there an office we can speak in?" Scotty asked. Almost instantly Penny went pale and nodded.

"Please follow me." She led the detectives to a office down the corridor, and pointed towards the chairs that were in front of her desk.

"I haven't heard those names in a very long time." She said as she took her seat. "But I think about them almost everyday when I pass the Larkin wing."

"From what we've heard you and Louisa didn't get along." Lilly said hoping Penny would explain what started the feuding.

"I never had any problems with any other doctor. But when Louisa started working here I was so afraid she would figure it out, so I pushed as far away as I could."

"I'm sorry, figure what out?" Scotty asked.

_Penny checked the entire locker room to make sure no one was still inside. Only then did she pull off her scrub top gently over her bruised back, but she was startled when she heard a sound behind her. She turned around to see Louisa, staring at her with widened eyes._

_"Oh Penny…" She whispered._

_"Get away! What are you doing in here?" She screamed as she pulled on a tee shirt._

_"It's okay Penny. I can help-"Louisa said as she tried to reach for Penny's shoulder._

_"I don't need any help! Just leave me alone." She said firmly and pushed Louisa's hand away. She pulled loose jeans on and crammed her things into a backpack._

_"I saw your hand." Louisa was starting to be more firm with her words._

_"I don't know what you're talking about." Penny said, turning away from Louisa and trying to avoid eye contact. _

_"I saw after you pulled off your gloves after surgery. The makeup you put on it hadn't stayed on, and I saw the bruise."_

_"I slammed my hand against a door. Would you stop being so damn nosey?" Penny glared as she put her backpack on and she tried to walk away, but Louisa blocked the doorway. _

_"I don't believe for a second you are okay with him taking your dignity away. And risking your hands? How could you risk him hurting you so bad you could never do surgery again?" Louisa tried to reach out for her but she pulled away._

_"I can't do any surgery if I'm dead, which I will be if you tell anyone about this because he will find out." She paused using probably what was the softest tone she had ever used with Louisa. "Please, for both our sakes just don't say anything." They both held back tears as Penny ran out the door._

"After Louisa was- after she died I left that bastard. I wanted to do something for her I suppose, and prove to the world her life meant something. My biggest regret is that I didn't do it sooner so she could have known what she did for me." Penny wiped away the tears that had formed and shook her head. "Her life wasn't supposed to work out this way."

"And you're sure you don't know anyone that would have wanted to hurt Louisa or her husband?" Lilly asked.

"No, as far as I knew they were perfectly happy." Penny replied. The two detectives left the office after asking a few more questions and Scotty couldn't help notice it Lilly seemed distant as they got into the car.

"Something on your mind Lil?" He asked.

"I just can't help thinking if Louisa was sticking her nose into Penny's business, maybe she found out something she shouldn't have about someone else." Lilly sighed. "It's always the people who just wanted to help, isn't it Scotty?"

"Life isn't fair Lil." Scotty nodded. He knew Lilly was possibly right and Louisa had possibly gotten killed just trying to help someone. That's the thanks they get, he thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

*** Philly Police Station***

Stillman looked up from his paperwork when he heard a knock at his door. Kat walked in and handed him the letter Noel had given to them, however it was now in an evidence envelope.

"Forensics confirms its Peter Larkin's handwriting. The paper was too old and the grade wasn't right so we couldn't get prints off it." She told him as she took the seat in front of his desk. "But what they can't tell us is who Peter is talking about when he talks about this 'family'."

"You're right." He said taking his glasses off and putting his head in his hands. "We can't even assume he was talking about the Larkin family. It could have been someone who came to him for help."

"Don't worry Boss; we'll keep working at it. Lilly and Scotty called, but they don't think Penny is our killer." Kat sighed.

"Great now we can start getting involved with small time mob families." He grumbled.

"Just to be safe they're going to give Rose Leigh a visit, and make sure her story still holds up." Kat told him and walked back to her desk, and she returned back to her files to see if she could find any more leads.

***New York Assistant District Attorney Rose Leigh's Office***

"How long did you know Peter and Louisa?" Scotty asked.

"About two years. Peter took me under his wing when I started as an intern at his father's office." She told him as she tucked away one of her soft blond curls behind her ear.

"And the two of you were close?" Lilly asked.

"Yes." She sighed. "But not in the way you are thinking. My parents died when I was two and I bounced around from foster home to foster home. I never had a family before I met the Larkin's." Lilly shook her head.

"As far as you know where they having any marital problems? Fights about money or anything like that?" Lilly asked.

"Louisa and Peter? No way. Sure I heard them fight but it always ended with the two of them laughing." She smiled. "They were such romantics. Do you know how they picked the name Musetta?" Both of the detectives shook their head no. "The first time they met it was at a La Boheme performance. If you believed them they each noticed the other one when they were in the lobby, but they never actually made eye contact. It wasn't until the song 'Musetta's Waltz' they looked into each other's eyes for the first time. It was love at first sight for them."

"They sound like nice people." Scotty told her and she nodded. "Now, can you tell us about this mob family Peter was prosecuting?"

"Mob family is being a little extreme. They were pretty small time, and they aren't even around today."

"What about anyone who Peter had helped put away? Any death threats?" Lilly asked.

"Of course there were death threats, but nothing Peter or the DA's office took too seriously. Anyway, if Peter was in danger he had a plan."

"I'm sorry a plan?" Scotty asked. "What kind of plan?"

_Rose was busy putting away files in Charles empty office when Peter walked. It was late and she was tired, but she had promised to get this work done._

_"Hey Pete. Shouldn't you be home soon?" She asked as she put away yet another file._

_"I was one my way there I just wanted to talk to you about something." She noticed he looked a little more nervous than usual as he took as seat. He was fiddling with his tie and looking at the floor._

_"Of course Pete. Do you need a sitter for Musetta or something?" She asked as she continued her work._

_"No, but it does have something about Musetta." He smiled that charming smile Rose knew and loved. "I can't believe she is already six months old."_

_"She is getting so big!" Rose smiled._

_"Yeah she is. Rose, I need you to promise me something?" Peter asked. Rose nodded and put down the file she was holding and sat down._

_"What is it Peter?"_

_"If I ever ask you to do this you can't ask any questions okay?" He told her as he looked straight in her eyes._

_"Peter you're starting to scare me." Rose had never seen Peter look this scared before._

_"I need you to promise me that if I ever ask you to you will take Louisa and Musetta, and run out of this city as fast as you can." Peter leaned in and his tone was intense and no longer gentle._

_"Pete come on-"He interrupted her._

_"I am asking you to protect my family. Will you do that for me?" He was gentle again and clasped Rose's hand._

_"Of course Peter." She paused. "Does Louisa know about this plan?"_

_"No, and I want to keep it that way." Peter shook his head._

"Whatever happened to them Peter didn't see it coming, or he would have asked me for help."

"Or maybe he didn't think who ever had something against him was going to go that far." Scotty sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a week after Lilly and Scotty had returned from New York, and the team hadn't stopped calling every lead they could think of. They had spent days calling every name, every coworker or employee of the couple. It was early in the morning when Kat walked in, and Rose Leigh followed not long after. Lilly quickly stood up from her desk and introduced her to Kat.

"Can I speak to you and Detective Valens in private please?" Lilly nodded and pointed to Stillmans office where Scotty was already.

"Sure, we can talk in my boss's office." Rose followed Lilly and took one of the seats in front of his desk. Lilly closed the door and stood next to the desk. Stillman stuck out his hand and shook her hand.

"Lt. Stillman this is Assistant District Attorney Rose Leigh."

"It's nice to meet you Assistant District Attorney."

"Please just call me Rose." She paused and took a deep breath. "I was thinking a lot about what we spoke about the other day. I began to think was maybe it wasn't about Peter like I had always thought."

"Well, we did look into Louisa. The only suspect we found had a solid alibi, and since when we looked even farther into her she doesn't seem like a suspect."

"Penny Collins?" She asked and they all nodded. "I should have said something when they died. But I thought it had to be the Kratz family involved, and I didn't want to ruin her career over a hunch."

"You need to tell us if you think it's important." Scotty pressed her.

_Rose rang the doorbell to the Louisa and Peter's home on a cold night. Peter had taken Musetta out for a play date mostly so Louisa could have some girl time with Rose. Louisa opened the door and gave her a hug leading her inside the townhouse. _

"_How was your day at the office? You only had two classes today right?" Louisa asked._

"_Both weren't too bad. How about you?" She asked as she made her way to the kitchen, and put her purse on the counter._

"_Nothing but routine surgeries. Everything went well." Louisa tried to smile but Rose could tell there was something wrong._

"_Are you sure?" She asked. Louisa took a deep breath and pressed her back against the kitchen wall._

"_I think I need to go to the chief of surgery". She told her._

"_Why would you need to do that?" Rose asked._

"_My attending isn't fit to be doing surgery."_

"_Then you need to tell the chief. I wouldn't want someone doing surgery on me that shouldn't."_

"_But it's not that simple. It isn't Penny's fault, and if I get her in trouble…"Louisa seemed unable to finish her thought._

"_What ever it is you need to say something, because that woman's life will be a lot worse if she kills someone on the operating table."_

"_Your right." Louisa nodded. "I'll tell Dr. Florick tomorrow. Now what do you want to drink?"_

"How long was this before she died?" Lilly asked.

"About two weeks." Rose told them.

Scotty looked at Lilly and shook his head.

"Penny told us she got help after Louisa died."

"Let's call her in and get the full story." Stillman told his detectives.


	8. Chapter 8

"You need to start being honest with us Penelope." Lilly and Scotty were playing good cop bad cop with her. Scotty had been willing to take on the bad cop role, and was starting off by nixing her nickname.

"I don't know what you are talking about detective." Penny said calmly.

"Look Penny, I know your probably scared being brought in here. But we know that Louisa went to your boss two weeks before her death. You need to tell us what happened so I can help you." Lilly said calmly. Penny began to run her fingers through her long locks and shook her head.

"You don't understand. I could get her in a lot of trouble."

"Who could you get in trouble?" Scotty asked with a little bit of harshness.

"The chief of medicine, Kylie Florick. She was the chief of surgery when Louisa died."

"The one Louisa told about that you shouldn't have been doing surgery?" Scotty asked and Penny nodded her head. "That must have really pissed you off. She was risking your career."

"I was risking patient's lives. Louisa was right to talk to Kylie." Penny paused. "I didn't tell you or the other detectives about Louisa going to Kylie because Kylie never officially suspended me. She never even made a note in my file."

_Penny walked into Kylie's office worried about what ever was going to happen. She closed her eyes for a brief moment when she saw not just Kylie sitting there but Louisa as well._

"_Penny please sit down." Kylie asked her and pointed toward the seat in front of her desk. Penny had always liked her warm motherly like nature, but right then there was nothing she wouldn't have given to run out of that office._

"_Is there something wrong?" Penny asked trying to be coy._

"_Kylie and I just want to help you Penny. But we can't just keep putting patients at risk." Louisa said firmly._

"_I went through the same thing you did Penny." Kylie told her._

"_You did?"_

"_When I was in medical school my boyfriend Mark got jealous of all the time I was spending at the hospital, so he took it out on my body."_

"_I don't know why I haven't left him. He could kill me." Penny whispered._

"_I know a shelter that would respect your privacy, but if you don't go there within the next week I will have to let you go. I'm doing this for your own good." Kylie told her._

"I took her advice and went to the shelter five days later, but Louisa died the night before. I came to work wanting to thank her."

Lilly sat at her desk frustrated the last and basically only suspect that they had hadn't panned out. Scotty hung up the phone he was talking on and walked toward Lilly.

"I just called Kylie Florick and she confirmed what Penny said. She also confirmed that she could have been reprimanded for not making a note of it in Penny's file, so it makes sense Penny didn't tell us."

"Wonderful." Lilly sighed. At that moment an older woman walked in carrying a manila envelope.

"Can we help you?" Scotty asked gently and pulled a chair over for her. She took a seat and sighed.

"I'm Marie Jacobs and I was one of the cleaning ladies for Louisa and Peter Larkin."

"Do you have any information for us about their deaths?" Lilly asked her.

"I never wanted to turn these over, but I recently ran into their little girl. She should have her parents, and if these can help give Louisa and Peter justice I need you to see them." Marie told them. She pulled out some photographs and seemed embarrassed. She showed the photos to the detective, and she saw both of their eyes budge.

"Oh wow." Scotty sighed. They were sexually proactive pictures of a young Rose Leigh.

"I was cleaning Mr. Larkin's office and they fell out of a book about three weeks before they were killed. I thought it would be best not to bring to shame to either the Larkin family or Rose."

"I think we need to have another conversation with Rose." Scotty said. "And this time I'm not letting her feed us anymore crap."


	9. Chapter 9

Scotty pushed one of the pictures toward Rose in the cold interrogation room with Lilly. Again he was playing bad cop. Rose was trying to be calm but she kept tucking away one of her blond locks behind her ear.

"Where did you get that?" She asked calmly.

"From Peter's maid, who just happened to find them in his office. How did he get these Rose?"

"I don't know," She said slowly.

"Rose, I understand why these pictures are embarrassing but-" Lilly tried to be kind but Rose interrupted her.

"Stop it!" Rose begged. "Please, just leave this alone."

"You know we can't do that Rose." Lilly told her. "Did Peter promise to leave Louisa? Is that why you killed him, because he broke your heart?" There was a flicker of confusion in Roses eyes and then calmness. Her tone quickly took on a lawyer's touch.

"Am I under arrest detective?"

"No, but if you are innocent you would want to help us wouldn't you?" Scotty asked. Rose reached for her purse and stood up.

"I'm a busy woman detective. If you have any more questions you can talk to my lawyer." Lilly nodded and opened the door for her, and Rose left in a hurry. Lilly and Scotty regrouped at Lilly's desk half an hour later after taking a coffee break. They went through the same files they had before hoping they would see a clue they had missed for hours.

"I know she is our only suspect left but she just can't be the killer." Lilly sighed. "Noel has already lost her parents. How in the world could she handle one of the only relatives she has killed her parents?"

"If it is Rose we might as well book that poor girl a room in the psych ward. There is no way she could take that kind of news." Scotty told her. "But that doesn't really matter right? We have to get justice for Louisa and Peter."

"Even if that means destroying Noel's life? Do you honestly think that's what her parents would want?" Lilly asked. "We don't even know why Rose did it."

"If she did it." Scotty corrected her and Lilly nodded with a slight smile. "Besides, that girl has a loving grandfather who has been raising her for years. She has plenty of money and plenty of opportunities."

"Money and opportunities doesn't always mean happiness." Lilly sighed. Stillman came out of his office and quickly walked to the detectives.

"You two need to get to New York right now." He told them firmly.

"What's going on Boss?" Scotty asked.

"Rose Leigh is in the hospital. She was severely beaten with some sort of object and suffered serious head injuries."


	10. Chapter 10

Lilly and Scotty were told Rose was on the seventh level ofNew York GeneralHospitalwhen they asked the receptionist in the lobby. Stillman had only been given the basic details, and the detectives had spotty reception on the way there so if he had any new news they didn't know. They approached one of the nurses at the nurse's station.

"Can we see Rose Leigh?" Scotty asked. "Detectives Valens and Rush."

"Some officers were already here to talk to her." The nurse told them as she continued to rush around.

"We know some things they don't." Lilly told them.

"Okay, but she has been though a lot." The nurse told them as she led them down the hallway, and opened the door to one of the rooms. "Her niece is already in there." Rose was in the hospital bed with a large bandage around her head. Noel was sitting next to her and holding her hand.

"How are you doing Assistant District Attorney?" Lilly gently asked.

"I'm doing fine." She said softly. "I already told the officers who came by I have no idea who attacked me. I just went home after we talked and when I walked through the door someone hit me behind the head."

"My grandfather would be here but he has to be in court, so he said it was okay for me to miss some school to be with Aunt Rose." Noel told them.

"Noel how about we leave your Aunt and Detective Valens alone for a little bit. Does a milkshake sound good?" Noel looked Rose who smiled at her.

"Its okay Sweetie, go with Detective Rush." Noel nodded and left the room with Lilly. Scotty sighed and rubbed his head with one hand.

"Rose you have to tell me what is going on."

"Nothing is going on detective. Like I told you I have no idea who attacked me." Rose told him but he could tell he was already starting to break her.

"I don't believe that Rose."

"Can you just leave me alone?" She begged but was still trying to be strong. "God I never should have called him-" She started and then stopped when she realized what she had said.

"Who did you call Rose?"

"If I tell you this you have to agree to keep our privacy." Rose told him.

"Our?" He asked,

"Charles and mine." She sighed in angst.

"Charles Larkin?" He asked.

"That's who I was sleeping with when those pictures were taken, and when I was still inLawSchool. We weren't doing anything wrong I was a consenting adult."

"Why did Peter have those pictures?" He asked starting to be a little confused about what was going on.

"How should I know? Maybe he found them in his dad's house and got upset."

"Peter never confronted you about it?" He noticed she seemed to get more upset every time he said Peter's name. "What? Cant stand hearing the name of the man you killed? I know what happened Rose. Peter found out you were sleeping with his father, and he felt like you betrayed him. I bet he threatened to put those photos online where everyone could see them, and your credibility would be shot."

"No, No that's not what happened."

"Then tell me what happened Rose." Scotty told her.

"I can't Detective. I can not ruin that little girl's life." Rose told him and started to tear up.

"She isn't a little girl anymore. She needs justice for what happened to her parents." Rose wiped away her tears and took a deep breath.

"Those pictures were taken willingly, but things got out of control pretty quickly. I discovered Charles was taking bribes in order to decide who the DA's office would prosecute. When I confronted Charles about it he told me it would destroy his and Peter's life. He told me if I went to anyone he would have already had destroyed the evidence and released those pictures."

"Did you ever tell anyone?" He asked.

"Peter, I told Peter." She whispered.

"And you never told any of the detectives that Charles had a serious motive for killing his son?"

"No, Charles would never do that." Rose told him firmly.

"You were his alibi Rose. You had to have known he was gone at the right time to kill Peter and Louisa."

"I was home alone and so was he. He told me that because neither of us had alibis we would be investigated as suspects, and that the detectives would figure out we had been in a relationship. But he would never do what you think he did!" She pleaded.

"Would he ever hit you over the head to try to shut you up?"

"No he didn't even know I was coming…" She paused. "I called him this morning to tell him I wouldn't be able to pick Noel up from school like I normally do. I didn't tell him exactly where I was going but he could have figured it out."

"Would he have had time to attack you and get to the court house in time for his first trial?"

"During his first trial yesterday he granted them a late start for this morning so one of the witnesses could get there." Scotty pulled out his phone to call Lilly.

"You're wrong Detective." Rose whispered.

"I really hope I am." He told her.


	11. Chapter 11

Scotty took at deep breath as his cell phone began to dial. He was standing in the hospital hallway getting glares from nurses, but he knew he had more serious problems.

"Hey Scotty. How is Rose?" Stillman asked.

"She's going to be okay physically but I'm not sure about mentally. Boss, you aren't going to like this very much." He could hear Stillman sigh over the phone.

"Don't say it Scotty."

"It was him Boss. It was Charles. Rose just broke his alibi, and provided a motive. They were sleeping together and she found out Charles was taking bribes."

"And she told Peter." Stillman muttered.

"She told Peter. Should we go arrest him and try to bring him in? Lil's with Noel now."

"No, go to his office. Wait until court is in recess and then try to get him to talk. I'll call the NYPD and have officers there to book him once he confesses. He can be transferred later."

"Are you sure? If we do it in his chambers he'll be able to recant it later if he wants to."

"If we try to bring him in I don't think he will ever talk. Maybe if he's in his chambers he will remember all the times he had to decide between right and wrong in that room. He'll need to make it right Scotty."

Lilly and Scotty got Charles chamber doors just as he was about to walk in.

"Detectives, I wasn't expecting to see you two." He pointed to the two chairs in front of his desk, and he pulled off his robe putting it on a coat hanger. He took a seat at his desk and gave them a smile.

"We came to see Rose." Scotty explained.

"All the way from Philidelphia? I'm confused detectives New York isn't your jurisdiction."

"No it isn't, but we think the attack had to do with your son's case." Lilly said.

"Oh dear. I was afraid of this. Your see this is why I warned Musetta to let sleeping dogs lie, and that someone was going to get hurt." He shook his head.

"You would want that judge wouldn't you? To act like your past never happened." Scotty prodded.

"I'm not clear about what you're referring to Detective." Charles told him calmly. Scotty knew they were going to have to hit him hard and fast if he was going to break.

"Rose told us everything Charles. The sex, the bribes, and that you two weren't together like you told the detectives."

"Well of course I didn't tell you about our relationship! Rose is one of the only relatives my granddaughter has, and I wasn't going to ruin that for her. But I have never taken a bribe detective, and you should be careful accusing a man like me of crimes like that." He told Scotty firmly.

"That's not all we're accusing you of. What happened when Peter came to you after Rose told him everything? Did Peter threaten to expose you?" Lilly asked.

"That coward never even confronted me! He was leaving town so he wouldn't have to be there when he called the police on me and I was arrested." Charles busted out. "I found that damn letter in his desk shoved all the way in the back of the desk. I don't know why I didn't throw it way but I put it back."

"And then what? You decided to kill your child?" Scotty asked so loud it was almost a yell.

"What else could I do? He was going to bring the entire family down! Everything I ever worked for would be gone, because my son couldn't keep his mouth closed over nothing."

_Charles had been following Peter as carefully as he could from New York all the way to this crap part of town in Philly. Luckily the rain had made it harder for Peter to see him, and now they were going down a stretch of road with just a few other cars between them. Peter turned into an alley and Charles knew it was time. He had to do this for the sake of the family and his grandchild. Even if his son couldn't see this. Charles flashed his headlights at Peter's car and both of them stopped. Charles grabbed his gun and walked as quickly as he could to his son's car. When he got the drivers window it was already down._

"_What are you doing here dad?" Peter asked trying to be strong, but there was a quiver in his voice only a father could hear. Louisa on the other hand was visibly upset and didn't even look at Charles._

"_I wanted to give you a chance Peter. I really did, but I can't trust you son."_

"_Don't do this Dad." Peter told him but didn't beg._

"_I won't let you take everything away from me." Charles told him calmly._

"_Charles, please don't!" Louisa cried. "Please, think about your granddaughter. Don't take us away from her."_

"_I'm really sorry about this son. I really am." At that he shot his son in the head, and before she could even scream he shot Louisa. Calmly he got into his car and drove until he hit the river. He dumped the gun in the river and drove back home._

Lilly wished a story like that shocked her, but at his point in her career nothing really did. She stepped outside the chamber doors to get the officers that Stillman had called for. Both detectives watched as the officers took Charles away, and the looks of shock that came over the people in the hallways face.

"I hope he takes a deal, and saves that poor girl the pain of a trial." Lilly sighed.

"Do you think Rose will be able to get custody of Noel?" Scotty asked.

"Oh I'm sure she will. That's who she belongs with." Lilly replied.

"I guess we have to go the hospital and tell Noel the truth." Scotty muttered.


	12. Chapter 12

"Rose told me she was going to tell Noel everything while we were gone." Scotty told Lilly.

"Poor thing. Not only finding out your grandfather was corrupt and sleeping with one of your parent's best friends, but now we have to tell them both he is a murderer." Lilly replied. Scotty simply nodded and sighed as they opened the door to Roses room. Noel was curled up next to Rose in her hospital bed, and both of them looked like they had been crying. When they noticed the detectives they both sat up and Noel sat on the edge of the bed.

"What happened?" Rose asked. Lilly looked at Scotty and he nodded.

"He admitted to the murders. I am so sorry." Lilly told them. Noel wiped away the tears that had formed in the corners of her eyes, but she seemed unusually calm.

"You thought it was him the entire time didn't you?" Scotty asked.

"I've known something wasn't right since I was a little kid. They way he would talk about them, or not talk about them at all. I knew something wasn't right." Noel sighed. "What's going to happen to me?"

"You'll live with me sweetie." Rose told her and squeezed her hand. "Your parents will left you to me if anything ever happened to your grandfather. He never challenged that in his will."

"You'll both be asked to testify at his trial." Scotty told them. "It's often hard for people to testify against their family members."

"He took away my parents and lied to me my entire life. I have no problem putting him in jail." Noel told them. Lilly sighed and looked over at Scotty who nodded.

"I don't think it's going to be that easy."

"Detective Rush is right Honey. He's your grandfather and you have spent the past seventeen years loving him." Rose told her.

"I know." Noel nodded while tears started to form. "But that's gone now. For both of us."

"We have to head back to Philly but here," Lilly paused while taking her business card out. "you can always call me if you need anything."

"Thank you Detective." Noel gave them both a quick hug and then they left.

"Do you think anyone can really move on from something like that?" Scotty asked Lilly asked as they got in the car.

"Who knows?" Lilly sighed as she started to drive. "I think they just fake it until eventually it becomes the truth."

"Well, theres always tomorrow. Right Lil?"

"Yeah Scotty, there's tomorrow."

-Finished.


End file.
